


勋荣 - 露水情缘

by stardust_in_my_eyes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_in_my_eyes/pseuds/stardust_in_my_eyes
Summary: 又名：到底行不行（？）





	勋荣 - 露水情缘

这一趟西班牙艺术节的旅程比想象中要无聊。

出发前权顺荣刚失恋，把那个劈腿的家伙甩掉之后，迫不及待想要在浪漫的欧洲来一次艳遇，治愈一下受伤的心灵。可是西班牙这个小镇，一到下午四点，当地人就都跑去休息了，想找个喝下午茶的地方还得顶着太阳走到小镇中央广场上的露天咖啡厅——那是唯一一个在下午四点还有服务员的地方。更别提晚上的夜生活了。半个月的行程才刚过去3天，权顺荣就有了想回国的冲动。

可就在第四天下午的那次快闪表演，所有巧合都发生在同一瞬间：他走到广场中央抬手摆好姿势，风吹起裙裾露出脚下朱红色的软鞋，在层层叠叠的人群中对上了那个男人的眼神。

一双细长不算深邃的眼睛。男人穿着米色风衣，深栗色的头发在阳光下显得格外温柔。他手里拿着一本读到一半的书——或许是小说，或许是诗集。手边还放着白瓷咖啡杯，很有闲情雅致的样子。但从权顺荣走上来，那双眼睛就没有再看过手里的书。

权顺荣不怎么相信一见钟情，但四目相对的瞬间，权顺荣的大脑唰地变得空白，鼓点响了才慌忙起跳，结果落地时就差点崴了脚。幸好他经验足够丰富，一个巧妙的回身就救了回来，只是落地的位置稍有偏差，过长的衣袖惊动了一群鸽子，而这时坐在那里的男人刚好举起了手机，拍下了这一幕。

尹净汉率先发现了权顺荣的端倪，一向专业的领舞忽然走神，怕不是又看到什么帅哥了。果然，演出一结束，权顺荣就把哥哥拉到身边，用眼神悄悄往旁边撇着，“看那边。”

“哦——不错啊。上？”

李灿也凑过来，顺着两位哥哥的目光看过去，却一下子惊讶了，“哇，这个真的行？看起来比你矮哦？”

“什么意思嘛！”权顺荣有点生气，“矮的做1就不行了？”

尹净汉大笑着圆场，“灿尼啊，你就别怀疑你顺荣哥的眼光了。他哪次不是一看一个准呢？”

再怎么说也是空口无凭，去试试就知道到底行不行了。

权顺荣衣服鞋子都没换，于是演出服的裙角就这么扬在风里。那个穿风衣的男人还坐在刚才看他跳舞的那个位置，唇角轻轻勾着，像是在等着权顺荣。看到人走到自己跟前，男人主动站起来伸出手。

他说他叫李知勋，直接又老套的开场白。权顺荣握住他的手之后就不肯松开，“我猜你是个钢琴家。”

“你怎么知道？”

“你的手很有力。”权顺荣只是瞎猜，但是他仍然笑得自信，“我猜得对吗？”

感觉对了，一切都会对。

叫李知勋的男人的确是钢琴家。但他也非常喜欢舞蹈艺术，甚至也有在芭蕾舞团做钢伴的经历。他掏出手机里刚拍的照片给权顺荣看，说这绝对是他见过的最好看的舞姿。

权顺荣拍他的肩膀，“哪里——我明明就失误了。 知勋是在看我笑话吧。”

他们一路散着步，居然还看到有一家开着门的雪糕店。权顺荣艰难地用肢体语言买来两支雪糕，李知勋付了钱，两人异口同声说了句Gracias，而且还都是带弹舌的，颇有几分native的味道——两人相视一笑。

“或许知勋还记得做钢伴是弹过的那些练习曲吗？”

“当然。”

“那，愿不愿意来陪我练练舞？就我一个人，你来做我一个人的钢伴。”

要在当地的舞蹈学校约到一间小的练功房不是难事。权顺荣去得很早，特意换上紧身的练功裤和宽松的上衣，把腿部肌肉线条勾勒得匀称修长，一弯身又能让领口里的风景一览无遗。艺术节期间整个城镇都在放假，舞蹈学校自然也是没有人，推开吱呀作响的门，阳光洒到木地板和镜子上，权顺荣想着等会儿可能会发生的事情，终于觉得这趟西班牙之旅没有白来。

和权顺荣预想得一样，李知勋身材非常好——脱下风衣之后里面是深灰黑色的高领内搭和同色系的西装裤，胸肌和手臂肌肉的形状被描绘得一清二楚。弹琴的时候他挽起袖子，脱下手表，连小臂上的青筋都让权顺荣觉得性感。

毕竟是舞团里的首席，练基本功的时候基本上都是靠肌肉记忆在动。权顺荣身体跟着音乐在做动作，眼睛却在镜子里盯着李知勋。

“顺荣怎么一直在看着我。”李知勋停了下来，从琴凳上站起来走向权顺荣，似乎是在责问，“不是说要练习吗？怎么这么不专心。”

“看着知勋怎么就不是在练习了？”权顺荣笑，“这些东西我闭着眼睛都能练。不信我们试试。”

有备而来的权顺荣从背包里抽出一条丝巾让李知勋给自己蒙上，然后被钢琴家的手牵着走到了镜子前。就是最普通的旋转，他转了一圈，两圈，三圈，都转得又稳又优雅。接下来该尝试连转四圈，课室似乎挑战难度太大了，权顺荣终于在黑暗之中失去了平衡感，落地时脚一歪，李知勋就箭步上前把人搂在了怀里。

权顺荣得逞地笑，正想身手摘掉丝巾，手就被李知勋牢牢扣住。

“顺荣失败了呢——失败的话，是不是要有惩罚呢？”

接吻的时候权顺荣还保持着刚才不平衡的姿势，李知勋的手隔着薄薄的练功裤在自己大腿上来回画着圈，又悄悄溜进上衣里面捏他腰间的软肉，他差点就要站不住了，但李知勋另一只手一直稳稳圈着他的腰，让他得以放心把自己的感官全部交给这个男人。

看不见的时候听觉变得格外灵敏，越来越急的呼吸声是对方的，越来越响的心跳声是自己身体里的，唇舌交缠的水声在空旷的木地板房间里还有细小的回声。

李知勋似乎没什么耐心，隔着裤子抚摸了两下就去解权顺荣的裤腰带，外裤内裤一起拉下来。不过权顺荣这会儿也是憋得久了，前戏还没做多久，性器就已经完全抬起了头，可怜兮兮地流着水。

“顺荣比我还急呢……”

“唔啊……知勋，别光摸下面，上面……嗯啊，也要摸摸……”权顺荣拉着李知勋的手往自己胸上放，李知勋就让他翻身趴到镜子上，从背后把人圈在怀里，一手在下面套弄着阴茎，另一手就在前胸和腰腹四处点火。

背后赤裸着贴上李知勋的针织衫和西裤，感觉不是特别好，但是权顺荣感觉到自己屁股上顶着的大包越来越硬，也就越发放荡地扭着腰浪叫，最后射在李知勋手里的时候，他也感觉到身后人的气息已经乱得不成样了。

李知勋从背后操进来的时候，似乎也是忍到极限了，一进来就开始大开大合地抽插，细微的痛感夹杂着久违的被填满的舒爽，权顺荣被操连句话都说不完整，只能高高低低地呻吟，喊着李知勋的名字。

“知、知勋…嗯啊……我想看……”

“想看什么？”

“想看知勋、呜……想看知勋是怎么操我的……啊、啊——”

丝巾被扯下的一瞬间，李知勋下身同时发狠顶了一下。权顺荣对自己撩人的功夫有信心，但没想到，这回反而是自己毫无防备地被撩了个彻底——镜子里原本温文尔雅的钢琴家，此刻眼神里是深不见底的欲望，清冷白皙的脸庞上多了一丝狠厉，汗水稍稍打湿他的流汗，权顺荣觉得自己光是看这张脸都能高潮。

似乎是终于热得不行了，李知勋摘掉丝巾之后，也顺手脱掉了自己的上衣，才重新俯下身去吻权顺荣的后颈，酥麻的感觉让权顺荣浑身战栗。感觉到健硕的胸肌贴着自己的后背，权顺荣满意地叹了口气，“知勋真的，太好看了……”

李知勋似笑非笑地哼了一声，重新扣住了权顺荣的腰，“那就好好看着自己是怎么被我操射的。”

被喂饱了一次之后，权顺荣很开心，但没想到，李知勋的排练行程却开始多了起来，怎么约都约不到。尹净汉笑着揶揄说他该不会是不行了，所以躲着你吧。

“哥你不要瞎说！人家活好得很！”于是立马决定去交响乐团排练厅逮人。跑到半路又有点生气，不过是睡过一次的男人罢了，何必这么认真？可是，看到李知勋有点惊慌失措的表情，心情又忍不住好起来。

“我只是想来看你排练，行不行？”

在人前的李知勋话很少，弹琴的时候不爱笑，跟那天在练习室里的样子完全不一样。只有在旋律激昂起来的时候，眉毛会稍稍皱起来，唇角紧紧抿住，眼睛低垂着，让权顺荣想起在镜子里看到的表情，因为下身在用力，所以表情也很用力。最后射出来闭着眼睛喘息的样子，分明写着“满足”二字，就跟他现在演奏结束的样子有几分相似。

排练的间隙他们在走廊里见面，安静地拥抱，安静地接吻。权顺荣抬腰顶李知勋，却被对方扣住腰，把他推回到原位。

“要排练，不行。”

这是干什么呀。权顺荣气得小嘴嘟得老高。明明无论接吻还是操穴功夫都好得不行，但怎么还是要装性冷淡。他伸手去捏李知勋下身，嚯，这不都已经硬起来了？

李知勋倒抽一口冷气，捏着权顺荣的下巴又吻上来，这次吻得很凶，咬得权顺荣下唇破了皮，才肯松口。

“知道顺荣想挨操，但是要乖乖等到我演出结束，嗯？”

演出就在两天后，是亚洲艺术家的专场，所以李知勋和权顺荣，都有节目。

那晚权顺荣的舞团准备了一个现代舞剧目。权顺荣的造型是赤裸着上身，用颜料和闪粉看似随意地在身体上勾勒出光影的形状，下身则是简单的素色绸缎裙裤。造型师给他做了简单但是又很有味道的眼妆，在眼角勾勒了一条红色的眼线，显得整个人的感觉更加偏向女性的柔美。

交响乐团的钢琴协奏曲是第一个节目。还在候场的时候李知勋就看见了在不远处热身的权顺荣，那人也知道有人在看他，就故意展开了身体做拉伸，漂亮的腰线显露出来。等到李知勋下台的时候，权顺荣更是直接在他面前晃来晃去，把腿架在墙上压，绸缎面料的裤管就顺着他的腿滑下来，一直快要滑到大腿根部。

于是钢琴家经过他身边时忍不住在他屁股上掐了一下，意外地发现手感有些怪怪的，“你没穿内裤？”

“穿了呀，知勋摸摸看？”权顺荣笑得清纯。

后台光线很暗，此时周围大家也都在忙自己的，李知勋犹豫了一下，还是言听计从，手顺着已经滑下来的裤管往里头摸。手上的触感分明滑嫩的皮肤，但再往里头，就摸到了一条细细的绳子，卡在臀瓣中间。

是一条丁字裤。

李知勋眯了眯眼睛。

权顺荣笑得清纯又真诚，手勾着钢琴家的脖子凑到人家耳边，“为了不在演出服上显出一些奇怪的边，我们大家经常这么穿的啦~知勋不知道吗？”

故意挑逗的结果就是演出结束都还没出剧院就被人吃干抹净——当然，这也是权顺荣想要实现的效果。

他在台上表演的时候就注意到，李知勋一直在台侧看着他，甚至还举起手机拍了好几张照片。下台后他直接往李知勋身边跑去，还穿着燕尾服的李知勋仍然是一副性冷淡的样子，但拉着舞蹈家走进幽暗的二楼道具间关好门之后，脱去外套的同时，也脱下了伪装的面具。

他唰地把礼服外套从身上扯下来，甩在一旁，三两下解开裤腰带，金属搭扣喀啦作响。权顺荣被他推到地上，才跪好就又被按住了后脑勺，涨红的龟头顶开他的唇瓣，不等他准备好就开始进出。

这不容置疑的气势让权顺荣很兴奋，可是当李知勋射在他嘴里之后，却在裤兜里摸出了一个跳蛋，撩起宽大的裤管，把两边臀肉都揉得出了红印子，才挑开那条细细的丁字裤，把跳蛋一点点塞进了后穴。

“什么呀，这种东西哪能满足我？”权顺荣不满意，“赶快用知勋的肉棒来填满我……”

“别急啊。”但是李知勋却重新穿上了燕尾服外套，“含着它，我们一起去谢幕。”

——天杀的谢幕。权顺荣差点忘了这事。

钢琴家和舞蹈家十指紧扣从二楼走下来的时候刚好被尹净汉撞见，“哦，还是 挺行的啊？”

权顺荣对上哥哥的眼睛，就完全没了在李知勋面前天不怕地不怕就是怕自己吃不饱的样子，羞得像十八岁的小姑娘一样往李知勋身后躲。其实根本原因还是因为身后那颗不停在振动的东西让他腿软，如果不是李知勋牵着他，他马上就要摔倒了。

舞团其他哥哥弟弟都在温柔地笑，顺荣哥不愧是顺荣哥，才刚失恋没多久，这就又有新对象了？对方还是钢琴家，好浪漫啊。

但只有权顺荣自己知道，才不是什么浪漫呢，李知勋简直就是恶魔：“要好好含着呀，顺荣，这是在做扩张哦？扩张好了等下才能直接操你。”

钢琴协奏曲是第一个节目，于是李知勋就是第一个上去谢幕，可权顺荣还要等到很后面。李知勋一直抱着手在台边看戏一样看着权顺荣——舞团领舞还是非常敬业的，漂亮的转圈，漂亮的鞠躬，漂亮的微笑，毫无破绽。

可是一下到台边就差点跪下去，幸好李知勋抓住了他，把他抱到怀里。

“知勋真的，太坏了……我都走不动了。”

“到底是谁坏啊？”李知勋的手从裤腰摸进去，拽着丁字裤的裤腰往上提了提，“一直跑到排练厅去，搞得我都不能专心了……还穿这种东西来诱惑我，难道不是顺荣不好？”

大概是真的被后穴持续传来的快感弄昏了头，到底谁对谁错权顺荣已经没办法再去辩驳，被重新按在道具间里的时候，他只能不停哀求李知勋赶快把跳蛋拿出来，用肉棒来填满他。

但是李知勋没有把跳蛋拿出来，直接挑开丁字裤的细绳就直接插了进来。权顺荣没忍住一下尖叫了出来。跳蛋被推到很深的地方，他自己玩的时候从来没试过进得这么深。

李知勋动作还没停，“舒服吗？”

“舒服……嗯啊…好爽、爽……等等，这样很快……很快就会射，呜……”

“那就射出来。”

话音还没落他就下腹一紧，脑袋里一片空白，忍了几天的精液射得小腹上阴毛上到处都是。李知勋这会儿倒是突然温柔了下来，退了出来，把跳蛋关掉扔在一旁，吻着他再重新慢慢推进来。

这会儿权顺荣才注意到，他现在躺在一块深红色的绒布上，下面不知道是什么道具，多半是些用了一次不会再用的舞台布景，高度刚刚好够李知勋站着操他，然而周围其他东西都堆得乱七八糟，只有现在这块被他们弄湿了的地方还算是整齐，自己腰下甚至还有一块软软的东西，不至于让他躺得太难受。

权顺荣忽然心里一暖，小腿内侧蹭在李知勋身上，“你为了跟我做爱，专门收拾的？”

“专心点。”被看穿的李知勋倒也没什么害羞的，看权顺荣还有闲心想别的，下身就加大了力度，“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢……”权顺荣笑开来，自己摸上胸前的两点，漂亮的身体和好听的呻吟都毫无保留地展露给李知勋，“喜欢知勋的大肉棒，喜欢知勋操我，也喜欢知勋。”

最后他让李知勋射在了自己身体里——上次在舞房时李知勋主动抽出来射在他背上，但这一次他故意收紧了后穴，大腿夹住李知勋的腰，不让他走。

“知勋，射给我……嗯、嗯啊……想要吃知勋的精液……”

李知勋颤抖着射了，抱着权顺荣喘了很久，才撑起身子给了他一个干净不带任何欲望的吻。

他爬起来去穿裤子的时候，背对着权顺荣，忽然就问，“刚才你说喜欢我，是认真的吗？”

权顺荣还懒洋洋地躺着，“认真的呀。”

“喜欢的话，要不回国之后，搬过来跟我住？我们可以天天做爱。”

权顺荣花三秒消化了这段话，艰难地抬起头，李知勋已经穿好裤子了，转过身来看着他，钢琴家的脸上不是性冷淡也不是弹琴时过分真挚的表情，汗水早就把妆给洗得七七八八，头发也在刚才的性爱中被权顺荣抓得乱七八糟，一点疲惫，一点愉悦，一点忐忑，真实得过分。

“好啊。”权顺荣重新躺下去，大笑了几声后说，“我们可以试试。”

露水情缘不可信，荷尔蒙的浪潮多半是陷阱。但权顺荣想，这大概就是巧合，他正好想找个人爱，而神就把爱送到他手边。既然感觉对了，那么放纵沉沦一把，也未尝不可。

FIN  
2019/10/23

\-----

TMI：  
回国好多天之后某个深夜，尹净汉在SNS上刷到权顺荣的动态，赤裸着上身裹着被子，旁边是一个熟睡的鸟窝头，配字：搬家第一天（笑）

尹净汉叹了口气，“这，果然是不行啊。”


End file.
